Carretera
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: craig da un giro a su vida en una noche, tweek quiere alejarse de todo, y si alguien los alcanza probablemente estos dos terminen en la carcel CREEK


Chaqueta de mezclilla con muchos pines, la mayoría alusivos a la nasa, camiseta larga, jeans ajustados y vans negras. Se puso su chullo azul, tomo su mochila y metió algo de ropa, su cobayo y salió de la casa donde la familia aun dormía.

Era de noche, estaba oscuro, algunos grillos aun cantaban y podía sentir el fuerte aroma del césped húmedo. Puso al animal en sus bolsillos y camino hacia un pub de mala muerte.

Diviso a un rostro familiar en la entrada junto a un grupo de chicos, todos aparentemente ya ebrios.

-Hey Thomas ..-saludo con una extraña amabilidad

-Cra.. Craig… MIERDA! Hola.. te ves bien – respondió sonrojado el chico

-Tu no te quedas atrás- respondió acercándose con la mirada fija en los ojos de el chico tourette, tomo su mentón y acaricio su mejilla-ha pasado bastante tiempo sin vernos no ?

-BOLAS DE GORILA !- el chico estaba nervioso, le hizo una seña a sus amigos para que lo dejaran solo con Tucker- que haces aquí ?

-solo paseaba, tomamos algo ?

Entraron al lugar, llegaron la barra a pedir unos tragos y Craig abrazo por detrás posesivamente al chico mientras este ordenaba los tragos. El pelinegro acaricio un poco el cuello y oreja del rubio y comenzó a murmurarle mientras el rubio sentía como movía sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Hey.. ire a fumar, esperame un momento chico guapo- dejo completamente sonrojado al chico en la barra mientras salía con una leve sonrisa

-idiota ..- dijo en voz baja mientras contemplaba las llaves que había sacado de los bolsillos del rubio.

Pasaron los minutos y Craig no volvía, Thomas salió en su búsqueda solo para descubrir que su auto ya no estaba estacionado y no tenia sus llaves.

-HIJO DE PUTA !

Craig conducía a toda velocidad, se sentía más vivo que nunca, adiós al pueblo de mierda y la vida de mierda de la que ya estaba harto, desde esa noche solo se dejaría guiar por los impulsos. Diviso a lo lejos a una delgada figura que hacia dedo en la carretera, y guiado por su impulso decidió detenerse.

-Hey, hacia donde vas ?- pregunto bajando el vidrio para ver al chico. Er alto y delgado, rubio de cabellos alborotados, su cara estaba llena de pecas y sus ojos eran intensamente verdes.

-Jajaa no lo se viejo, donde sea- respondió el rubio- ngh solo quiero conseguir algo de café.

-Me agrada tu estilo chico raro, sube- abrió la puerta y el chico se acomodo con su mochila en el asiento- es tu noche de suerte- dijo aventando al chico un pequeño termo.

-Gha"! gracias, por cierto soy Tweek

-Craig, en que andas ?

-En nada realmente, solo quería escapar del pueblucho ngh, cometí algunos errores y quiero salir de aquí.

-mierda seguirás cometiendo errores porque te acabas de subir a un auto robado- ambos rieron y charlaron, Craig le conto como consiguió el auto, el chico rubio enloqueció un poco al saber que realmente era robado pero luego le pareció divertido. Estaba huyendo de la normalidad de su vida, que más daba estar ligeramente drogado en un auto robado con un completo extraño?

Hablaron toda la noche mientras se turnaban para conducir, a las 5 decidieron detenerse en medio de la nada para descansar. Se recostaron sobre el auto contemplando el cielo, Craig señalaba constelaciones y Tweek hablaba de locas teorías sobre hombres grises del espacio. El cobayo de Craig se asomo por el bolsillo de la chaqueta del pelinegro, miraba con curiosidad al Tweek quien trataba de acariciarlo pero el roedor decidió que le gustaba más la cabellera rubia del chico que su caricias y se durmió sobre su cabeza. Hablaron idioteces toda la noche, para ambos todo era una mierda, no querían pasado no futuro, solo un presente. Se voltearon ara quedar frente a frente mirándose, llevaban solo unas horas conociéndose pero para Tweek este chico le parecía mas interesante que su patética vida antes de dejar el pueblo, algo en el lo hacia sentir vivo, Craig a su vez estaba embobado con este nuevo personaje que apareció en su vida, quería correr junto a el.

-si encuentran este auto nos arrestaran ambos, estas consiente de eso?- pregunto despreocupado Craig mirando al chico rubio a los ojos.

-Gha! Hay muchos autos ahí afuera… -sonrió maliciosamente Tweek

…..

El auto de Thomas ardía en llamas gigantescas entre las que resaltaban las siluetas de Craig y Tweek mirando el espectáculo de pie estáticos, se miraron llenos de emoción, Craig le extendió su mano a Tweek y este le correspondió, se quedaron ahí contemplando las llamas que crecían y crecían .

-Sabes que esta mierda va a explotar- dijo divertido Craig

-lo se- respondió sonriendo Tweek – corre !

Las llamas subieron y los chicos corrían de la mano dejando atrás una gran explosión, ya robarían otro auto o alguna motocicleta para seguir este descabellado viaje que sin planear terminaron recorriendo juntos.

 _Quema los rascacielos_

 _quema los postes de la luz_

 _y los camiones de bomberos_

 _quema los tribunales_

 _quema todos los bares_

 _porque no voy a volver._

 _Dile a papá que me voy de la ciudad_

 _dile a los chicos que no volveré más_

 **estoy actualizando tesis, pero esta idea era demasiado tentadora**


End file.
